


These Twins' Souls

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Series: AU of Transcendance AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, People die but come back I swear, Reincarnation, Transcendance Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once three points are met, in the summer of 2012, magic flows trough Earth, and strange becomes the norm. </p><p>24 years later, Alcor and Mizar Oaks come to the new town of Orbit Falls, to stay with their Uncle Henry and Aunt Mabel. As the summer draws to a close, and Mabel is away doing whatever she does in those woods around the Supernatural Library, the Woodsman comes to play to protect the two stars, and the twins learn some secrets that they'll never forget. Not as long as they both shall live. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, so feedback would be great. If I accidentally misspell anything, please tell me. I'd like to fix it.

Chapter one   
2036

Alcor Oaks, twelve years old, was tired; tired and he felt beyond betrayed by his twin sister. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, running from the old shack he'd lived in for the summer. The sunlight, long gone into the night, letting darkness and the light of the moon radiate around him, barely lighting the forest of Orbit Falls. 

A feint scream of his name, the slight lisp of his twin's voice obvious even when her voice was so far away. He refused to turn back, his brown eyes locking on the woods before him, surrounding him. 

Until everything around him held no true color. He skidded to a stop, blowing a puff of hot air. "Well, well, well, Pine Cone. Seems you've been betrayed," the echoing voice taunted, before the glowing dream demon floated in front of him. 

"Great; you." 

"Oh, Pine Cone, don't be such a debbie downer. I just came because, as you know, I'm an old man."

"What's this got to do with me?" As Alcor looked back to see nothing but vast space around him, he realized that he shouldn't have run away from Mizar so quickly. 

"I need someone to carry on my legacy, kid. Someone that's lost everyone he could trust... Like you, my Pine Cone." Bill moved forwards, his little black hand reaching for Alcor's chest. 

"I'll never carry on anything of yours!" Alcor said. "I refuse to help you." 

"Oh man. I'd think you'd at least listen to my side of things." 

"Fine," Alcor huffed, his brownish yellow eyes glaring up at the demon, "what is your side?" 

"Oh, you finally ask!" Bill chuckled. "I'll be dead, unable to return from anything. I'm unable to continue anything I wanted to. You, however, are going to be alive for a very, very long time if you accept." Even if you don't, of course, was added in the demon's mind. 

\--:--

Alcor's screams were heard within the Mystery Shack, and Mizar shot from sleep. Her brown hair was a mess, her eyes raking around the room. "Alcor!" Mizar screamed, her voice catching at the end of his name. 

\--:--

Alcor collapsed to the grass, suddenly a perfect green again. "Goodbye, Pine Cone..." the voice was fleeting, echoey, and Alcor's hands gripped the grass tightly. 

He coughed, smelling smoke and fire, tasting it, feeling it burn around him... Blood, a deep red, spattered the grass, and the flash of, 'oh god oh god' ran through the young boy's mind. 'I'm dying oh god.' 

The fire, the fire promised to him, the one he shook on, burned brighter as it grew in size and heat around him. 

\--:--

Wendy's eyes widened as she read the headline of the Falling Newspaper. 

'Alcor Oaks, Missing For 3 Days, Before Found Last Night: Dead.'

Poor Mizar... Poor Henry... Poor Mabel...

She looked closer at the article below, and a picture of the boy caught her eye. Oh my god... Reading the article, Wendy swore to go over to that old shack. 

'New pair of twins of Orbit Falls, Alcor Oaks and Mizar Oaks, have been split in half. Mizar Oaks gives incite to what had happened. "Alcor and I were betrayed, as he saw it. Our uncle had been lying to us this summer...about his...about his past, and I trusted our uncle, so he just ran away. Told me not to follow him, to leave him alone," Mizar Oaks states to reporters, and she resumes sobbing with no more information to give. The family will hold a funeral for Alcor Oaks in a few days, once the force of the shock resides a bit.' 

The newspaper fell to the table, the wooden chair falling to the floor with a clang as Wendy shot out the door. 

"Be back in a bit."

\--:--

Alcor's eyes shot open, his hands shaking to hold his arms to his torso. He rolled to his back, the sunlight catching his eyes, and he hissed, covering his eyes. 

He burned. He felt the fire, the fire he shook for, singeing his insides as he moved. He shuddered, and oh god this fire is going to burn him alive. 

'You're gonna feel a little weird for a while, kiddo, but I promise. It'll pass.' Brown locked on shiny gold, and the boy winced. 'When?' A brighter yellow clouded over the brown, blocking it from existence. The younger boy screamed, black, blue, and yellow spreading around him and covering his body. 'Eventually.'

\--:--

"Mizar, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy just watching you," Uncle Henry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Look, sweetie--"

"Alcor was trusting of you, I was trusting of you, why did you break that? Why didn't you tell us? I mean, yeah, it was really cool to find that old basement, but really? A whole part of you hidden from us? Uncle Henry, not. Cool." Mizar finally stopped pacing, putting her head in her hands. "And now my bro is dead! Why... Why now?"

"Honey, you know there's nothing we can do now."

"I KNOW!" Mizar screamed, turning to face her uncle. "I KNOW WE CAN'T FIX IT, OKAY?!" Henry stepped back, shock evident on his face. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just..."


	2. "Twins?" "Forever."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alcor Oaks finally makes it back to the Library, the only person that can see him...
> 
> Is his twin star.

Chapter two  
2036

Alcor Oaks, twelve years old, messed up big time. His eyes closed, opened, then closed again. He opened his eyes, before moving back from the spiritual mirror Uncle Henry had gotten from a yard sale. 'Able to see even things unseeable.' 

Well, of course it was real. Duh. 

Black. And gold. Black scleras, and yellow irises. No pupils at all, none. 

'Oh god oh god oh god. What am I going to do? I'm not human anymore! Oh god...' Alcor turned to the all-seeable mirror, hands covering his mouth as he screamed out for his twin. 

"M̌̓̇̑̚į͊͑ͥͮź͐̿͒aͥ͊̔̉ͫ̌̽́r̈ͪ̀̓̂͜!"

\--:--

"M̌̓̇̑̚į͊͑ͥͮź͐̿͒aͥ͊̔̉ͫ̌̽́r̈ͪ̀̓̂͜!"

"...What was... Alcor?" Mizar ran from the kitchen, and she caught sight of her brother, on the wood flooring, covering his eyes and shaking. 

Her twin uncovered his eyes, still shaking as he looked up to his twin. He, still crying, leapt at her, hugging her as tightly as he could. "M̊ͭ̌͝i̢̇ͥͦ̄ͪzͤ̊̚ar͗͡,̶͗́ ̡ͣ̋ͩ͗͆̓ͦM̨͌i̴ͨͭ̾́̇z͛̀̽̒̂͑̎a͑̀r͆͆́͐͌̿ͦ ̈̈y̶͒͛͐̍ͮ̋͆o̿ͤ̒ͩ̆ͦ͏uͮͧ̔ͩ'ͥ͐̎͂̚l̾̄ͦͦ́̀l̐̉̅̒ͯ ͯͦͭ͜n̑e̶ͥ̔ͯ̄͛vͭ̔̊͒̽̄̚e̊͟r̐͌ ̍ͣ͗͗ͫ̄̋b͆̓̊҉ẻ͗̈́̂̎̈́͟l̓iͬe̢vͮ̄̎͢e̅̔̉̎͆͒͊ ͋̓̑̊ͮ̑͊w̉ͪ̈͗̕h̔̂ͥ̀̏ͨa̿͜ṫ͑̊̎͒̊ͦ ̶͂́ͧ̾ͧ͑h̐ͪ̏̔͋̈́ã̇ͣ͗͞p҉p͗̾̃̂eͩ͒ͪ͌̏̽n͗ͪ̀ͧ̑̉̚e̎͡ ̽̌t̵̔̑͗̐o̡ ͧm̴y̧ ̄̄̔͌e̶͋ͤ̑ͥ̏yē̏́s̿ͯ̐͐ͨ̈!̊͗̉͆ͭ̂͢ ͫIͣ̍̿̅ͥ͌͋ ͘f̒̾͆ͣè̛ͭ͗e̵̓́͗l̃̈ͫ͂̔̐ ̷l͊ͯ͒͢iͫkͦ̒̅͐͒ͦ͜e̛ͨ ̀̒̽̽̍̂Í'̶m̅̑̈́͊ ͐ͫd̿ͦͩ̆ͩͮ͟rͭ͆̎ͪ́̚e̢͊ͩä́͐͒͞m̸͗ͯͯ̾͌iͥ̓̕n̿ͤ͊ͮ͗̅͂g̔̽̚!̑ ͌̂͐ͣ͠Ā̀̅ͤm̆̾̈͂͝ I ̢d̷r͐̋͛̔̍ͬ̆eͭͫ̉͛am̔̃ͭ͂͊͗҉i̡̊ͨ̂̑ͮ̆̅n͗̌͜gͦ͊̄̄̐ͤ͘?ͨ̽͌ ̿͒̒͛͢P̶͑̐̃l̵ͤ͛͌͛̂̅eͩͧ̎ͯͨ̀aͮͧs͒͐̀ͭ̈ͮ̏͡e͛̾̿ͤ ͣ͆ͧͫt͆ͧ͑̔̊̔e͊̓͛̈́͝l̆̀lͫͨ͆̂̄ ͂̿̿ͤ̽͌m̵͋̋e͒ͮ̃̏ ͭͥ̔Iͬ͊̏ͭ͛̂ͥ'ͨ͆́͒m ͑͝d͑̀͌̿̂́r͒̌͗̉e͐̑a͢m̵̉͆̋̒͌ͧ̇in̒ͧ̈̉̇ͮ̚gͨ͌͗̆.͌͊̑ͫ̽̐̇.͆͂̓̉͑̍ͥ҉.̢ͬͫ̑͋͋̐̚ ͧW͐h͗̔ͧ̉̓̂̇͝y̽̈͐̕ ̔͐ͥ̆̄ͯáͩ͌ͬ̆̍͋re̶ ͗ͮ͛̚y̍̾ͤ́oȗͧ̋̓͂ͮ̔ ̛͒̎̌̈́f̅̏̌r̾̿͋̿͛ͮͮe͝ǎ̛ͦͬ̔ͮͨk͆̽ͮ̽̓i͐̄ǹǵ̽̉̈̈͝ ͐̐ͥ͋̋ͦ͂o̒̓u̴ͮͫ̆t̑̔̿̀?͆͆̓ͬ" 

"Alcor, your voice is... Weird." Mizar shrugged, snuggling into her twin to comfort him. "You're okay, so I can live with strange voices. I mean, everyone's convinced you're dead, so we need to fix that." Alcor smiled, his shoulders shuddering with leftover vibrations of his crying, and he tightened his grip on Mizar. 

"Thank you..." 

"Hey, you're voice is normal again!" The twins laughed, before Alcor moved back from his sister. 

"So, how do we do this?"

"We just tell Uncle Henry, I guess."

\--:--

"Whadd'ya mean, Alcor's right here? He's not anywhere, kiddo, he's dead." Henry shook his head, sighing. "Sweetie, I know you're kinda... upset about your brother's death, but saying he's here isn't going to help. It'll only make the grief worse. I may be part demon, but turning into one..." Henry paused, before shaking his head. The familiar black and gold eyes flashed in his mind, unknowingly referring to Alcor's eyes as well as someone that's gone for the summer. "It doesn't work. It's not possible. I've only had magic slammed into my veins, not anything else."

"But, Uncle Henry--"

"Mizar, it doesn't work. If it did, and that's a really big if, humanity would be in a big pile of shi—poop. Humanity would be in a large pile of poop." Henry walked to his niece, hugging her tightly. 'Dipper, be kind to your children, please, come home.' 

\--:--

'Dipper, be kind to your children, please, come home.' 

Gold and black eyes blinked open, a bright smile coming to thin lips. The demon chuckled, before sending a reply. 

'W̴h̶ͤ̉͒̅̚a͋̆̄t̍̀ ͥ́ͤ̒ͮ̍͛d̑̎̽̃ô̵͋͑ͭ̋̚ ͑̉̊͑͛I̋ͦ ͨͭ͑͌̾g͞e͒̂̌̈͆ͤtͯ͂ͩ́̄͊ ̄ͤ̓ͪ͑ͭͭi̧͊n̑̉̋ͣͯ̇͊͜ ̢ͯͤͥ̅̉ͣr̵̓̐͊̃̔ͤe̅ͭ̉́̃ͣ̿̕tͧ͆͐̏̋̀͢u̿́r̃̓͂̃̋̓̓n̈́͋ͫͤͬ̅͘?̐̃̈'

A moment. A blink of an eye. 

'I'll give you anything you want.'

'Dͧ͑ͣ͑̐ͬ̐e̎ͭ͐̓͂̓̽͜aͭl̋̈̈́ͦ.̈̇̇ͬ́͑ͭ ͨͩ̓ͣ̿I̧ͧ̓͌ͬ̓̇ͤ'͟m̍ͧ̔̾ ̧͆͒̎iͮͦ̃̈͑̎nͧ͌ͬ,̇͢ ̡ͧǵi͢v͌e͋̐̂̂́̕ ̷ͯm̋͗̃̌ͨ̅eͭ̋̈̽͜ ͋̍̂ả͗ͨͪ͒͛ ̐ͥ͗m̂ͩͫͮ҉o̎͐m̐̾e͊ͮ̇̆͌͏nẗ́̈̀ͪ̽̈́̈́.̓̐͗̽͗ͣ I'm͑ ̓o͐̈ͯn ̚mͮͦ̑̓͐y̧͋͆ͫ̿ ̢ͥ̅w̏͗͘ǎ̷̐̚y̒,̈́̑͂̾ ͐̑̂̒͑̌̀͞H́͊̿́͝en̢ͨͩr̛͂ͯͭy͋͜ ͂̓̌̋̀̚P̧̎͋ͦͮ̔ͤ̾i̾̈́͂̽̾͝n̴̑ͬ̇̌̚̚e̷̅ͧ̾̐͊s̊.̀͢ ͤ̋͗̄̈.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo's sometimes pretty hard to read, so comment if you don't know what he says.


	3. Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon just... Shows up in a fricking burst of smoke, of course Mizar has an asthma attack!
> 
> Did you not know this? It happens often.

Chapter three  
2036

Dipper blinked open an eye, the glowing yellow iris glinting in the lamplight in the living room. "Ẃ͂o̊͂ͫͮͤͨw,̸̂̀ͯͥ̋̉̏ Ḧ́̐e̓̌̒̐n̿̃ry̶ͨ,̌̉͗ ͮyͦ́̂͌҉oͦ̒̿u̢͂ͧ̅͛͌̓̊ ë́͐͒͑ͧ̏̽vͬͬ̋̅e̓͒͂ͤͯ̑͝n ̇̀̈̂ͦ̾̚͝k̈́̅̿̆̃̑ep͌͂̆̊͐̑͝t́͗̾̔͠ ̴̏̾͋͑tͯḣ̨̔ͩͤa̽́̒t̢ͣ̍ őͩ͌̔̇̆҉l͋͋̄͆͊͠dͪ͞ ͗͑sc͒̔ͦ͗̋͟uͨ̉̒̓l̍̎̆̿͛̊͒l.͂ͫͪ̇͒." The demon smiled, a shark toothed grin shining with gold and red. Was that... His own blood? "Did Mabel have you keep that thing?" 

"You know it, Dipper." 

"Of course, you house my children? How long has one of them been a d̂e̍̓m̛ò̔̍̃̾̎́nͮͥ̊̈́, Henry Pines?" 

"How long, Mizar?" 

'About three days.'

"'bout three days."

"What happened to their parents, Henry? Are they okay?"

"Fighting with each other, but alive." Dipper nodded. 

"H-How do you know about our family? How—you're new! I don't—Don't know you! Heh-heh-heh--" A strangled wheeze left her lips, not the safe breathing that normally left her lips. Her legs gave out from under her, and Dipper ran forwards. 

"Hands away from your body, Mizar. Let me fix it—you let me through, Alcor—lͪͧ̂̂ͥ̃̿͘eͮ͒t́͞ ̐̏̏͢m̽̉ͯ̓͡e̅̃͌̈͒́ ̄ͫ͊tͫ̈͘h͌ͯ́̎̎̚ő̐ͤ̚ugͫ̄͐͏h͐ͯ̎ ̋o͌r ͌̔̓̓̽youͪ͌ͮ̊̂̀̕r ͂̓̊s͐͘iͦͮ̐͗͑̾sͪͧ̎ͥ̆̅̌t҉è̴ͣͥṙ̑̿ͪ̎͜ ̑͂ͥͯ̄̓w̨̌̀̇̑͒̂̇il̉̆͏l̂̈́ ͗d͌ͫ͋͑ïͬ̓e̸̎̉͛̌̉̍͗,̾̐ͫ̕ ̋h͛̅͋͢e͑ͨͪ͛̐̑̚͡r ̆̈ͭỉ̷̀͗n̢͛ͪͩ̿hǎ͢l͆ͭ̽͌ͮ̎͂͞ę́ͮ̓͊r ̓̎͟i̅s͐ͫ̓ͥ ̋͌ͭ̇̄̑͟a̿ͭͧ̑̒c̡̈͋r̷ͨ̔̀ͭ́̿̓oͩ͜s̓͊ͦś ͫtͪ̽̇ͭ͊̾h͆ẽͩͥ ͂͆͡h͐͡ou̡̚sͦe̢ͬͪ͋̀̑̅ ͗̐y̔ͭ̓͑͆ŏ̋́̽̿͛͢ưͤ͌͊͊̓ͫ ̉̓͐ẅ́̓̃͡íll̃́ ͮl̒̋̽e̐͌͝t̐͌͐ͭ̚ ̉͛mͩ͑̀͊̊̇͛e͗ͣͫͮͯ͛̆͠ ̵̇̏̑ͨ̚s͛ͫͦ͑͛͜â̡͗̀͂ͦv̈́̋ͭ̈́̍ė̵̿́̐̆͒ ̡̌͂m̉̎̾͂̚y̔̄ ̷ͮ̄͋̿̄͑Dͬ̔̐̊̈̀ͬ͟A͂̅̈͗̀Ư͛̄̑͌G̃ͥ͋͐ͥ̃͡Hͣ̀͂͆T̸̈́͊ͬ͗Eͨ̍ͬ͘Ṙ̑̎̾ͤ̍̆!" Dipper's hand slipped inside Mizar's physical chest, expanding her lungs and getting air in her body and letting her breath in clean and mucus deprived air, draining the fluid from her lungs and breathing tubes. "See? Safe."

\--:--

Blinding white light, and suddenly two thirty year olds, two weds that cannot have child on their own. Desperate enough to ask a demon for help. 

Black and gold smoke swirled around the two, before a man with soft brown hair appeared in the circle. The black suit with a white dress shirt shined in the candle light. "Wh͒͘o̿̄͞ ̶ͤ͒͋d̀͒a̧͊̍̏̅͆̏ͥrè̈́͑s͌͂̓̾ͩ ̒ͦͣs͋ȗ̂mͦ̈̀̒m͝o̷ͭ̓̍͊̿n̷̔ͯ͆ͨ ̍͆͜A̅ͣͥ̑̎̿ͥl̇͑̓͑ͭc͌̉ͤ̀͆ͤ̒o̎̍̃ͪ̎ͬr ͯ͂͊̚t̒ͩͧh͌̿̈eͣ̄̊̽̈ ̒͆̀̑͜Ḑrͧ̃͌͟e̊̍͂̏̓́a̶m̉̃̄̉̈͋̌ ͑͑̒̾ͩ̂̆͏B̆̂ͦͩ̚e̒nd͆e̸ͩ̋̋̏̈́̿r̷?" 

The man stuttered out a reply, "M-My name is Robert Oaks, and t-this i-is Mary Oaks."

"W̃҉ha͛̐͞t͑ͬ̿̾͆ ̆͆̌ͫ͗͂d̍̊̇o ̂ͥ̇̎͌͠y͘o̵͋̾u̓͌̎ͤ̂͡ ̏͏w͢a̛͑n̄t̉ͭ,̅̈́͐ͯ̓̎̕ ̽̾͗̽ͧR̈́̽̈́̒͊ơ̐ͭ̒ͥ̚b̿ͫ̂̆ͣ̊̈҉ê͢r͒ͧ̎̏ͨ̿̎͢t͂͊ͥ̾͗̾҉ ͬ̓̄̐̐á̵ͮͥͫͭn̶̎̉dͩͣͦ ̧̑̃͗̐M̀͋͂̽̃̋ͭa̿͒̆͊ͧͮ͞r̶̾̃̃͗̔̂͛y͒̑̌ͨͯ̚?"

"A child!" Mary said, her blue eyes glowing. "Oh, great Alcor, please gift us with children!"

"What do I get in return?"

"You may name our children, every last one!"

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." Dipper chuckled, before he held his hand out. "Two children, and I name both of them, as they're my own! It's a d̓̂͌͟ẽͭ̚a̡͆lͬͬ!" 

'Alcor Ford Oaks.'

'Mizar Lee Oaks.' 

\--:--

Alcor Oaks, twelve years old, cannot believe his ears. "You're not my father."

"Of course not, and Henry is not my brother in law." 

"Is he?"

"Alcor, you listen to me. Your sister's asthma is a backlash of magic, you became destined to be demon, and Mizar has asthma. It's horrid for both of you, but that's life, kid." The demon smiled, sharp shark teeth shining. "You're my kid, and so is your sister."

The front door opened, and it slammed against the basket that held a yellow umbrella. A pink and barbed-wire-spiky baseball bat fell into place text to it. Some of the spikes were bloody, but the red was evaporating quickly. "I'm home!" Mabel Pines, just about to turn 36, paused in the doorway. Her brown eyes widened, and a grin spread to her lips. "Dippy! You're back!" 

"Yeah, and have you told him?" 

"About three weeks ago, yeah." 

"I'm eͫ͒̉̑҉x̑ͭ̚c҉i̐͘tͯ̔͊ͩ͢e̓͐ͪ͆̿ḑ͐͂ ̾ͬ́̾͊... Okay, Alcor, so fill in your sister once she wakes, or Henry, do so, Ineedtogob͛̓͆̉̌ŷͥͨ̊͠ë̇͂͞!" Dipper's gold and black eyes were the last to leave the room as he blipped from the Supernatural Library. 

"Henry, tell me now."

"Okay... So, basically Dipper had kids through magic--"

"Yeah I know that."

"Oh, but did you know that Alcor became a demon?"

"Oh, that's why he's floating..."

"Y-You see me, Auntie Mabel?"

"'Course I do! 'S how I see broseph when he's not in this dimension. Comes with having my soul owned by my brother."

"How--"

"Tell you later."

"Yep okay. I'm holding you to that."

"Got it." Mabel smiled, clicking her tongue and winking at Henry. 

"Imma go get dinner started. Don't ask what it is, cause I'm not telling you." 

"Righto, Henrybun." Mabel knelt down next to Mizar, scooping the tween into her arms. "So, know how to control these powers o' yours?" 

"No, Aunt Mabel."

"Dips and I'll teach ya. C'mon now, let's have your sister wake up in a good, safe place. What happened?" 

"Asthma Attack. Panic about Dipper showing up and being a demon, and his teeth are really sharp, and he kinda showed up outa nowhere, Henry acting like it was no big deal that A demon was in our house." Mabel snorted, placing Mizar on her bed. 

"His teeth are sharp, indeed, kiddo." Mizar stirred as the thin covers were placed over her, but she rolled onto her side and stayed asleep. "Now, you look worn out like my first sweaters, have you slept at all?" 

"N-No, I've been finding my way back here."

"Well good thing we got a bed for ya!" Mabel smiled, before she sombered up. "D'yeh know what I do in those woods, boy?" 

Alcor shook his head, before sitting in Mabel's lap. "No, Auntie Mabel... What?"

"Honey, I know today—okay, the last few days have been a bit odd, right?" The demon's child nodded, leaning his head against his aunt's shoulder. "I fight the monsters of the forest."

"Seriously? That's it?" 

"Awe, I'd think you excited 'bout that!" Mabel sniffed, wiping a nonexistant tear away. Alcor yawned, his still dull teeth glinting in the waning light of the setting sun. "Are you tired, kiddo?"

"...Yeah..." 

"Alright. Want me to stay here?"

"...Yes please..." 

"Okay... Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be okay, me and you'll be sound... And... Safe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comment if you don't understand.


	4. First Dipnip Encounter, First Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizar wakes up to find her aunt and brother asleep, and moments later Dipper appears... High.

Chapter four  
2036

Mizar Oaks, twelve years old, opened her eyes to the wood planks of the attic wall. She rolled over to the sight of her twin in Aunt Mabel's arms, and both of them fast asleep. Mabel was leaning against the wall, snoring softly. She sat up, yawning, and jumped as Dipper appeared in the bedroom. 

He raised a hand to his ear, scratching, and meowing as he climbed into bed next to his sister. He purred as he snuggled against her, and it was at that moment, when Mizar noticed how large his irises were. "Are you...high?" Mizar asked, eyes widening. 

"Dem'ns do't...get high...on hooman drugs." Dipper meowed once more as Mabel sleepily began scratching his scalp, like he was a cat. "Wers yggdrasil... Come sit..." 

"I'm allergic to cats, Dipper."

"Shh—n't cat, hooman. Dem'n." Mizar smiled at the young adult demon, before she slipped off her bed and moved over to her brother's bed, where her —though she doesn't know this yet—father beckoned her over with an adorably catlike movement. Mabel sniffed, before her eyes cracked open. 

"Broman...I smell dipnip." Dipper breathed in Mizar's scent, before purring and snuggling against his sister. Mabel scratched his head again, finding a so-called sweet spot, and Dipper quickly fell asleep against his twin's side. 

\--:--

Once Henry came up to tell everyone that dinner was ready, he opened the door to find everyone asleep. "I'll just come back later," he said, before turning on his heel and leaving silently. 

\--:--

Alcor was the first to wake up, yawning as he shifted in his place and accidentally nudged Mabel, who jolted awake. "...sorry, Aunt Mabel." 

"Eh, it's okay. It's time to wake up anyway, I'm sure Henry finished dinner by now." Mabel chuckled, before pulling Mizar up from the edge of the bed. "C'mon, kiddos." 

"What about Dipper?" Mizar asked sleepily, her brown eyes locking on the obviously dipnip'd demon. 

"He's up on Cloud 9, sweetie," Mabel said, "Dip's not coming down for a half hour longer at best." Mabel chuckled, scratching behind her twin's ear again. The demon sleepily purred, leaning into Mabel's hand. "Probably more." 

"Oh, m'kay." Mizar nodded, before the three got from the bed and began their way downstairs. 

"The sun ain't even down yet, heh, means it's not too late." 

Alcor pursed his lips, before his nose scrunched up. "Uh, Aunt Mabel, I f̉҉ė͒͋ͦ͞e͠l̔ͮͣ ̶͌ͣͧr̉̒ͤͯ̿͢ě̌ͨ̓̌ą̈́ͬͥ̌̈́͌ĺl̒̓ͫͩy̷ ̔̇wͦ̈́͜ẻ͆̅ͨ͏iͣͫ͒̇̌͝r̍͛̌͐̓̚͠d̀̄͠..." The boy flickered from the Supernatural Library to wherever he was supposed to go, before a hand landed on his shoulder, keeping him grounded in Orbit Falls. 

"First summoning, you're fine." Dipper smiled, before saying, "Wait... How do people even know you exist? You've just been created, so that's--"

"I feel really sick, can you fix it please?" Dipper nodded, before disappearing from view. He appeared a moment later, frowning. 

"It's not working, we're both going." Dipper took Alcor's arm, before looking at Mabel, silently asking permission to take his own kid to a possibly dangerous summoning. 

"Hold on what?" Alcor turned, eyes wide as he tore his arm out of the older demon's hand. 

Dipper rolled his eyes like an exasperated teenager, grabbing Alcor's arm again. "Do you think I'm letting you do this on your own?"

Mabel glanced at the kitchen door, before nodding to her brother. "Go on, little man." Mabel chuckled. "We'll have dinner ready by then. Make it fast, broman. We have three months of candy for ya." 

"Got it." Dipper grinned, before winking at Mizar. "You can't escape the pull of summons, unless all your power goes into it. You don't have much power. Lesson one, this is difficult. Try not to get pulled into a binding trap." 

As Dipper and Alcor popped from existence, Mabel smiled and turned roasted the kitchen. "Okay, now. Food." 


	5. Parents' Hate and Info Dumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcor and Dipper appear in the lace of summoning to find...
> 
> Afterwards, back in Orbit Falls, Alcor stares at the ceiling and watches everyone die a terrible death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Chapter Six is before this, I'm going to die.

Chapter five  
2036

Smoke and mist surrounded Alcor, his gold and black eyes wide as the mist cleared to reveal Mary and Richard Oaks. 

"Great." 

Mary screamed, her brown eyes wide as she pointed to Alcor. "You made our son a-a-a MONSTER!"

"Incorrect. I've been away all summer to keep our deal intact. The only reason I returned before the twins were back with you was because Alcor had been changed from human."

Alcor stared at his dad, before glancing at Dipper. "I'd like to go back home, Dipper." 

"Got it." Dipper bowed, his lips curling into a face splitting grin, his teeth shining in the candle light. Mr. and Mrs. Oaks stepped back from the edge of the circle. "Let's go, kid." Alcor wrapped his arms around Dipper's torso in a tight hug. 

\--:--

The microwave beeped as Dipper and Alcor landed back in the Supernatural Library. Mabel popped her head out into the living room area. "Hey, Dippy and Al. Henry made pie and steak."

"I feel so loved," Dipper said, laughing as he made his way into the kitchen. He paused, beginning to wall backwards as he looked at Alcor. "You coming, kiddo?" 

"Not hungry, dad." At that, Dipper started, his eyes widening for an instant. 

"'S okay. You can eat when you're hungry, I guess." Dipper smiles half heartedly to the younger boy, before turning back to face the kitchen door and backing away automatically. "...Ow..." Gold and red spilled from his nose, and he laughed. 

"You okay, clumsy demon?" Mabel's laugh reached Dipper's ears, and his momentary Bill-like laughter froze. 

Dipper looked up, cupping his nose with a hand. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

\--:--

Alcor held his hands over his ears, glaring at the ceiling as he laid on his back. He shook his head as more bright yellow poured onto his skin, already covering his face and down his neck. 

"Aͫ͐̈́g͊̏ͤͨ̊ͯh͟j̡ͣ͛ͥ̌̂̾r͋ͤͩ͑̋̓̀öͦͯ̾ͨ̚dͬͩ҉k͛ͬ͑ͪ͡ḑ͑͂ͭ͂̐bb̨̚d̎̔͌hͦ̔̽d͋̽ͮͤi̇̄͝e̿̊ͣ̂̊ͥj͌̆̽̓̀ͯe̒bͪ̍̈͒d̸ͣ͊̅͆̽h͐͊ͪ̓͞d͊͌̉͛͋͟ű̔͒͂dḯ̶̅͌s̸ͨ́ͧ͊ͭ̃̑j̸s̨ͬͫ͐ͤ̒̑ͨb͛̾ͮr͠d̃ͩ͐h̵ͪ̑̀̓d̸̽j͒̓̂̈́̏̉ͧd̓ͤs͆̓̏ͭ̉̌͝i̓̆͊̄̏̂ẃ̄ơ͑́ͨ̊͆wͨ̑͑ow̴o̎̐wͣ̿oͨͩ́͊ow͑̎ͣͧ͗͑̃o͐̒ͯq́ͪͨoͮ̊͛ͯ͑̂w͒k̈́̒sͫ̿̂̄̒͊jdnͣ̎́xb̏̊̑ͥ̋n̈́̑̏͗̇͋͛gͥ͑̑j̧̔̑͐g͗ͭkͪ̓̈͒̏ͩ̌ğ̋ͨ." 

More yellow flushed over his skin, and Alcor bared his teeth against the burning of information crashing into his brain. His yellow and black eyes burned, and as his Twin Star's death flashed in his mind, the black tears fell down his cheeks, running into his hair and mixing with the sheen of sweat along his hairline. His shoulders shook, the tears flowing faster as everyone he loved died behind his closed eyes. 

"Let this play out, Burning Star. Having you there won't help." 

"I'm his Twin Star, let me--"

"No."

"But--"

"Mabel, please hold her back, I'll attempt to ease the pain from the info dump, just keep her back." 

"The pain?!" Mizar pushed against Mabel's arms, brown eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Dipper scooped Alcor into his arms, brushing his tears away with a gloved finger. "I mean, he's watching everyone die. Right now, behind his eyes, everyone he cares about is dying the way they're supposed to." Dipper closed his eyes, before holding his forehead against Alcor's. "3...2...1." 

Both demons howled, jumping—well, Dipper jumped, Alcor just rolled—back. Alcor covered his eyes with his hands, before slicking his hair back, gripping the strands at the base of his head. 

"...Dipper?"

"How-How-How do you know that stuff? I-I just learned that six months ago! How'd you learn those things so fast?!" Dipper covered his ears, eyes filling with bright yellow tears. 

Alcor moved forward, hand out. "Give-Give me it all back, you'll feel better."

"I refuse. I swore to protect every descendant of a Pines, so no. You can't have it back." Dipper moved back from Alcor, and Mabel let go of Mizar to shoot for Dipper. Dipper rocked back, landing with his twin on top of him. 

Mabel tightened her grip on her brother, eyes filling with warm salt water. "Kids, find Henry, get him here." Mizar nodded, before shooting for the hallway. Alcor hesitated for a moment, before going the opposite of Mizar. 

\--:--

Dipper was returning Mabel's tight grip, when Mizar returned with Henry. "I heard of info dumps. Wait, they're fine." Henry yawned, stretching and sat cross-legged next to the twins. 

"Hey, Uncle Henry. Mizar found you, huh?" 

"Yeah, Al—wait..." Dipper smiled, before waving his hand through the air. Alcor gripping his arms, before sitting next to Henry. 

"Hi."

"Hi, Al." Henry side hugged Alcor, before kissing his forehead. 

Mabel snorted, before Dipper and Mabel opened their arms up for everyone else to pile in. Alcor, Mizar, and Henry all joined the group hug, smiling. 


	6. Christmas Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's June as I write this, I say, Merry Motherfucking Christmas!
> 
> Christmas falls into place, and The Star Twins realizes just how protective Dipper is of the triplets inside Mabel. Stan and Ford return from the Burmuda Triangle for the last four months of Mabel's pregnancy, and then Stan plans to stay a little longer than that.

Chapter six  
Christmas Eve/Christmas of 2036 

Mabel had been baking cookies. Mizar, Alcor, Henry, Dipper, and both Stans could tell; they could see the glitter in the cookies. 

"Whatcha think?" Mabel asked, splaying her hands to show off her cookies, as if they were tiny circular versions of her latest art project. 

"Amazing, sweetie. You always make the greatest of cookies." Stanley smiled, taking one of the cookies and biting into it. Dipper's hands shifted in his lap, and as Stanley swallowed the bit of cookie, he smiled. "That's delicious!"

"Now, I need to try this," Stanford said, before he picked up a less sparkly cookie, and popping it in his mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed, and he smiled. "I agree. Mabel, these are amazing." 

Mabel hugged her Grunkles, lightly because she was now about five months through. 

"C'mon, family. Dinner." Mizar laughed at her twin's excitement to eat, but having this be his first meal as a demon in physical form, she kinda understood in some weird and distorted way. 

The family, though holding secrets and with few members, gathered at the now-larger-because-Mabel-had-said-that-the-family-was-growing-and-they-need-a-bigger-table circular table. Mizar, Henry, Dipper, and Alcor all brought the platters to the table. 

"How has everybody been over the fall? I heard you went to Middle School?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow at Mizar. 

"Yeah, cause the sixth grades split from the seventh and eighth grades. Bro says some town in Pennsylvania did the same with both middle schools as well." Mizar placed the mashed potatoes on the wood table, and was stopped by a six fingered hand on her shoulder as she moved to get another platter. 

"Has anyone acted against you in school?" Ford asked. 

"Naw," Mkzar says, chuckling. "Think everyone's 'fraid of us."

"Yeah, everyone's auras are all blurple when we go around." Alcor placed the crabapple jam down next to the potatoes, leaning slyly against Mizar's shoulder. 

Mizar snorted, before saying, "Great Grunkle Ford, really--"

"--Twins are terrifying." The Twin Stars bumped their fists together, before turning back to grab more plates. 

"No more left, kids. Just go sit down." The Star Twins nodded, before taking their places at the table. 

"Merry Christmas," everyone chorused as they began to pile food on their plates. 

Next chapter will be Christmas.


	7. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the morning winds to an end, Mizar and Alcor get Dipper alone.

Chapter seven  
Christmas pt. 2

Mizar woke up to Alcor, still in physical form, snuggling up against her. He must've made a deal with Dipper to keep him corporeal for Winter vacation. She smiled to her twin, before nudging him to get off of her. "Broheme, we have presents downstairs." Alcor gasped, a grin coming to his face. Over the night, it seemed Mizar's twin's fangs had sharpened more. 

"Mizar, I'm excited."

"Whatcha mean? We have Christmas every year."

"It's our first Christmas with our real family, though." Alcor paused, glancing at the closed door, before he hugged his twin. "I love you, y'know. You're the best sister anyone could have." Mizar smiled, before returning the hug just as tightly. 

"Love you too, my Star Twin." They pulled away from the hug, before the two got up from the bed. "C'mon. Let's go wake the others up." 

\--:--

Henry woke up to twins jumping onto his stomach, and grunted. "Kids!"

"Christmas! Christmas!" Alcor and Mizar shouted gleefully, Alcor's slightly sharper grin shining along with Mizar's toothy smile. 

"Why are there children on me? I'm being smushed... Ugh... Oh, Grandmama, is that you?"

"You're not dying, Uncle Henry! You're still breathing just fine!" 

"I'll be dead soon if ya don't get offa me!" Henry grabbed the twins, tugging them off the bed with him and onto the floor. 

"I'm up, what happened?" Mabel jolted from her deep sleep, Dipper quickly materializing on the edge of the bed like a cat. 

"Oh, y'know, thirteen year olds acting like five year olds, and Henry what're you doing on the floor?" 

"Playing with the kids."

"Yeah okay." 

\--:--

The family was calmly sitting together, when Mizar remembered something, and quickly reminded Alcor, whispering it into his ear. 

Alcor and Mizar flopped on Dipper, sending the three of them to the scraggly and scratchy carpet. "Hey, Dipper, can we have a private conversation with ya?"

Dipper shrugged. "Okay." 

"Cool! I choose where!" Alcor grabbed Mizar and Dipper, popping from the living room with ease. 

\--:--

"Okay, kiddos. What's up?"

"Bro and I have been talking, and..."

"We want to stay here."

"What?"

"We've been trying to work it out with Ma and Dad, but it's just not working."

"So, we're asking if we can stay here. Permanently, Dip." Mizar crossed her arms, all nervousness aside, and glanced to her twin. 

"I..."

"We could help with the triplets, once they come." 

"I can keep the house warded."

"We'll help around the Library and all that."

"I need to check with Mabel and Henry. You know this isn't really my house, and once the stars are here, I think we'll need more room around here, not more people. But, I'll be able to make expansions pretty quickly." 

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, I'll go talk to Mabel and Henry. The things I do for my children..."

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions will be explained, but please comment any questions.


End file.
